Luis Gallego
Luis Gallego also known as Tracy McGrady is a 17-year-old Panamanian inmate in Sona who is obsessed with American culture and basketball. He has been in Sona for three yearsFire/Water. Biography Background His imprisonment is related to driving a stolen car. His father expresses his grief about Luis's imprisonment in Sona, assuring him that he will eventually see a more sympathetic judge. Luis replies that he will never leave SonaVisitation. He claims to be friends with "all" the inmates in Sona, while avoiding confrontation with higher members of the prison hierarchy (e.g. Sammy). This ensures him a certain bearable condition in the prison. Season 3 Luis first saw Michael when he came in prison, and was friendly towards himOrientación. He is then seen avoiding Sammy, as the latter approaches Michael for his orientación. Luis later revealed the background of James Whistler to Michael and Mahone. He then helps Michael buy some moonshine alcohol to build a small bomb, and also feeds Michael various bits of information regarding the circumstances in Sona. Luis later confronts Michael about his escape plan and the fact that Luis would not be included, even after all that he had done to help Michael out. Michael initially stands by his decision, explaining that a life on the run is not something he would wish on Luis. However, he softens up a while later, and decided to bring Luis along in the escapeUnder and Out. In return, Luis's father was tasked to help out during the getaway. This later proved to be a good decision, as Alphonso effectively saves their lives after Sucre gets held up. Luis is eventually reunited with his father and parts ways with Michael. Father and son manage to cross the border and arrive in Acandi, Colombia. Alphonso leads a rather gloomy looking Luis through a large door, where he is surprised by a large group of friends and family (including Luis's mother), who have already prepared a 'Welcome Home' party for Luis. Luis is then shown seeing a real basketball hoop (as opposed to the fake one painted on a Sona wall, which he kept practicing with), and he smiles. Appearances Season 3 *Orientación *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap *Under and Out *Hell Or High Water *The Art of the Deal Season 4 *Scylla Trivia *McGrady is somewhat a reminiscent of Tweener. They are both young, they enjoy a culture not of their origin and they have both been used by Michael to break out of prison. *McGrady is the only inmate who appeared for only 1 season and wasn't a main character at all. **However, he appeared in the episode Scylla in an archive footage flashback. **McGrady also appeared in more episodes than Lechero, a main character. *McGrady was in prison for as long as C-Note, Sucre, Lincoln and T-Bag. *McGrady and James Whistler are the only Sona Four who appeared in every episode of their first season and then appear in the season premiere of season 4 and then don't appear anymore in the series. *McGrady is the only Sona Seven member who didn't kill anyone on-screen, in fact, he killed someone off-screen before season 3. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Living characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Sona escapees Category:Sona Inmates Category:The Sona Four